Electronic devices may communicate using electromagnetic (EM) signals. For example, data may be represented using an EM signal, and the EM signal may be provided from an antenna of one electronic device to an antenna of another electronic device via a communication network, such as a wireless network.
For long distance communication, an EM signal from an antenna may be focused using a dish structure (e.g., a parabolic dish) or a lens, such as a gradient index (GRIN) lens. A dish structure or a lens may be heavy and large, which may increase cost. Reducing the size of a dish structure or a lens may reduce the gain of the EM signal, which will degrade signal quality of the EM signal.